Gifts for Lucina
by Takamura Yui
Summary: The war at Valm has ended, it's Lucina's birthday but it seems nobody remembers it, a certain someone arrives and Robin gets not one but two presents for Lucina. One-shot, this is my first work, reviews are appreciated.


A few days have passed since Walhart's defeat, people from all Valm were celebrating on the streets, the conqueror wasn't a threat anymore and while there was work to be done yet, the Shepherds allowed themselves a brief respite of the war due to the birthday of a certain princess.

Meanwhile the rest of the shepherds were busy making the preparations for Lucina's birthday party Robin went to the market to retrieve her present, after talking with Anna she had sent a request to one of her sisters, fortunately for Robin, both the precious stone and the artisans to craft his present could be found in Valm and after walking through the market he finally had his present, time to go back or so he thought.

On his way back a hooded girl crashed against him, little surprise in something like that happening, since the streets were flooded with people, he offered a hand to help the mysterious girl stand up and he gasped.

Her hood had been pushed back due to the impact and revealed a messy blue hair and a pair of cobalt eyes, one of them, the right one had Ylisse's royal brand, just like Lucina, after a few seconds of deep thought realization hit Robin at the same time the little girl looked at him, eyes going wide.

"Father! I've finally found you!" she said giving him a hug "Jeez, where did you go to? You left me all alone back at the ruins! You sure look younger, did you found something good! Something for mother?"

Going full autopilot he took her hand and directed her to a less crowded location, after walking for a while they found a rather empty alley were Robin explained who he was and where the girl, Morgan "Daddy's and Mommy's little girl" how she called herself was from, at least what he thought about it.

"What? Time travel? Really?" said Morgan frowning.

"Think about it, you said it, I do look young now right? Can you remember anything?"

"I…I can't" she said, casting her gaze downwards "after we got separated I was wandering through the temple and found a magic circle, it activated suddenly and I was on another temple after that, I managed to get out and a group of travelers took me with them to the nearest town"

"I see" Robin then looked at Morgan, she had his coat, a pair of swords strapped at her belt quite alike like his own two swords, a familiar necklace was strapped around her neck and needless to say she shared her mother hair color and eyes "Morgan, it's a nice name, would you like to go and meet your mother? Perhaps you will remember something in the way, today it's her birthday so we are making a little surprise party for her"

"Yes! I would love to!" She replied bouncing around Robin.

'She sure has energy to spare, Lucina will be delighted, Chrom on the other hand….' At the last thought Robin went pale.

'Whatever, I'll figure something out' he thought before walking towards the Shepherds camp, it was going to be an interesting day.

~~~

It was a busy morning for Lucina, she had been acting as Chrom's guard during the peace meetings in Valm castle, sparring with her brother Inigo after they came back and now she was giving Falchion some maintenance at her shared tent with her husband Robin.

Today was her birthday and Robin haven't greeted her yet, he was absent very early in the morning, in fact no one had wished her a happy birthday yet 'It can't be helped, we are at war and everyone is busy' however deep down in her heart she wished to share a normal and relaxing day with her family and friends, just a normal day, laughing and sharing stories, making happy memories.

With a sigh she resigned herself and sheathed her sacred blade, suddenly the tent flap was opened and Robin entered the tent, he gave greeted her with a kiss on her chick and a hug.

"Hello Lucina, would you like to have some lunch?" he asked, inviting her to the mess hall.

"Sure, I must say I'm a bit hungry, let us go then" she answered, a bit sad, even he forgot my birthday, it can't be helped, he does work a lot she thought.

They walked at a leisure pace towards the mess hall, hand in hand in silence, neither said a word, it did stung a bit, Robin was feeling really bad for Lucina, but everything will end soon.

Something was off in the mess hall, it was unnaturally dark, like if it was done by some dark type of magic, it actually was Henry's work. Before Lucina could even said a word the black cover was blown up by some cheers and confetti pop ups followed by a massive "Happy Birthday Lucina!" by the shepherds.

She was speechless, everyone was there, her father, mother, brother, friends. All had a smile on their faces, she could feel some tears falling through her cheeks she was happy, from the bottom of her heart, she dried her tears and turned to face her husband.

"Happy birthday Lucina" he said and gave her a hug and a kiss, more cheers could be heard from the crowd, Chrom's forehead had a vein popped out while he tried his best to not run Robin with Falchion.

"Here, this is for you" Robin took a small box from his pocket and placed it on Lucina's hand "I hope you like it" Lucina took it looking at Robin who gave her a nod, she opened it and gasped.

Inside the box there was an artisan crafted necklace, made out of a blue precious stone, shaped as a butterfly with a silver chain "Robin, it's…its beautiful!" this made the tactician smile.

"Glad you like it, there's something else someone wants to greet you" Robin said as Lucina had finished fastening her new necklace.

Robin waved towards the end of the mess hall, there was someone wearing a very familiar coat, she slowly approached the couple, everyone was confused, who was she? Why did she had a similar coat to Robin? This wasn't something discussed on the meeting for the party, Chrom gave Robin a confused look and he shook his head saying it was ok.

As the girl drew closer Lucina noticed she was trembling, her shoulders were shaking, once she was in front of her Lucina dropped to a knee to see the girl's face and she gasped "Robin, she….."

"That's right" a kind smile on his face.

The little girl removed her hood and everyone was shocked, her hair, eyes, it was too familiar, Olivia nearly fainted when she saw the girl, Chrom was frozen in the spot.

"H-H-Happy Birthday Mother! I-I-I'm your daughter Morgan!" she said, actually screamed that last part with her eyes closed. After waiting for a few seconds Morgan opened her eyes, surprised to see Lucina smiling at her suddenly being pulled into a tight hug, followed by Robin joining them.

"My daughter, my daughter" was all Lucina could say, this make her even happier, even when she didn't knew where she came from it gave her hope, there was a timeline were they have been victorious, the future could be averted.

Seeing the happy family everyone shared a warm smile and slowly took their leave from the mess hall, wishing to give them privacy, the last one to leave was Chrom recovered from his shock, carrying his wife on his arms, looking back at the trio, a smile on his face

"I guess it isn't that bad, be happy my daughter, be happy my granddaughter, be happy my friend"

As for Lucina and her family they kept sharing a hug, all with smiles on their faces.


End file.
